The proposed meeting on the Genetics of Aging, to be held biennially in 2002, 2004 and 2006, will bring together about 200 scientists from the international community working on different aspects of the genetics and molecular biology of aging. The meeting will provide an intense, in-depth forum for presenting new findings and formulating new ideas in different areas of molecular aging research in which rapid progress is being made. 2002 Sessions will include: (1) Model Systems 1; (2) Model Systems 1I; (3) Metabolism, Oxidative Stress and the Biology of Aging; (4) Telomere Dynamics and DNA Damage Pathways; (5) Cell Senescence and TeIomeres; (6) Cancer; (7) Degenerative Diseases and Aging Syndromes; and (8) Genomics and Stem Cells. In the past few years, remarkable progress has been made in establishing a molecular foundation in these areas, and their interrelationship is becoming increasingly clear. The meeting will feature leading scientists working in these areas, as well as a number of scientists working in related areas. In addition, the meeting will provide ample opportunity for junior scientists to present their results, and for the presentation of important, late-breaking findings. The proposed meeting will foster interaction among molecular gerontologists and molecular biologists working in related areas, and provide a forum for the development of new ideas and approaches to aging research.